


Fuckin' IKEA

by Staix



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staix/pseuds/Staix
Summary: Rick helps Morty out a little.





	Fuckin' IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> No context drabble I wrote when I was half asleep. Basically it makes no sense and I have no explanation. :D

     "Come on, Rick... harder! Fuck- HARDER!" breathing heavily, Morty wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his free hand. "I need -"

    With a loud screech the heavy dresser suddenly sped into the already cramped room, causing the 17 year old to fall back on his ass with a startled yelp.

     "Fuck-fuckin hell M-Morty, was that hard enough for you? W-who the hell needs an antique d-dr, piece of shit like this anyway?" the older man panted, leaning onto his knees as he caught his breath in his grandson's doorway.

     The duo was equally exhausted, Morty simply falling backwards into the hardwood floor, chest heaving up and down as he stared unseeing at the ceiling. Despite his 60 years, the sweating scientist in the entrance seemed to be recovering quicker, breaths going from loud pants to soft huffs.

     "Well it was- it was this or that IKEA bookshelf, Rick!" Morty huffed, not being able to see the older around the large hunk of wood he had discovered in the basement, but glaring pathetically in his direction nevertheless.

     "Fuckin IKEA..." Rick muttered, kicking off a small piece of splintered wood from the corner, "well I-I'm not helping you repair this shit." he spoke more clearly, loudly clomping back down the narrow stairs they had lugged the dresser up.

     Morty blew a half hearted raspberry, closing his eyes to take a quick nap before needing to navigate around the large piece of furniture now invading his already cramped room, "didn't expect it, R-Rick, you ass."


End file.
